The invention relates to hydroconversion catalysts and, more particularly, to synthesis of a dispersed catalyst which is useful for deep catalytic hydrocarbon conversion.
Various catalytic industrial processes apply supported heterogeneous catalysts. These catalysts contain dispersed metallic active species over high surface area and/or on an acidic support. The deposition of solids in the surface of this kind of catalyst produces an activity loss, and this loss is even greater with heavy and extra heavy feeds to the upgrading procedure.
Additionally there are slurry technologies, which are characterized by the presence of very small catalyst particles effectively dispersed in the medium. Catalyst can be fed as powder (U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,634) or as oil-soluble precursors (U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,295) such as molybdenum naphthenate. However, the need to disperse the catalytic solids or oil-soluble compounds makes for increased cost.
The need exists for an improved hydroconversion catalyst and method for making and using same.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide such a hydroconversion catalyst and a method for making and using same.
Other objects and advantages will appear below.